


The Reluctant Dominant

by dragonlover



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F, Master/Pet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: In an AU, Elle is CEO of Primatech and in a sadomasochistic relationship with Claire. Despite this, she allows new recruit Gretchen to ask Claire out. Elle has her own plans for her.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Gretchen Berg/Elle Bishop





	The Reluctant Dominant

This was never the way I planned.

No, not kissing a girl. I’ve known I like kissing girls for quite a while now. I’m talking about the leash in my hand that was attached to my date’s collar. I’ve done some kinky stuff before, but this takes the kinky cake!

I could only try to continue the date I’d set up for. Not knowing what else to do, I tugged on the leash.

Claire obediently stepped forward, and I led her over to the table.

“Um, so, you can sit over here.” I waved toward a chair at one end of the table. “It can’t be comfy wearing those…” I eyed her heels, awkwardly tall and apparently _locked on her feet_ if the little padlocks were any indication.

Claire sat down… on the floor right next to the chair. Actually, she just kind of got down on her knees and then rested back on her legs. It looked… uncomfortable.

“Um, no, that’s not…” My breathing sped up as my brain finally took note of the hot girl kneeling next to me… in a slave collar with a leash in my hand. Did I mention this was kinky?

“I mean,” I forced my brain on the right track, “I meant you should sit over here at the table… You know, on a… chair…”

Claire lowered her head a little, her eyes looking up at me. “I’m sorry, Ms. Berg,” she said quietly, her voice rich and lovely.

“Just…” I swallowed. “Just call me Gretchen.”

Claire nodded ever so slightly, her head still bent in a submissive pose. “I’m sorry, Gretchen.”

“No.” I shook my head. “You don’t need to apologize for… You know what? Just get in the chair, okay?”

“Yes, Gretchen.” She carefully stood and then sat down in the chair at last. She looked a little too… alert, but at least she wasn’t on the floor.

“You don’t need…” I trailed off. There were a lot of things disturbing about the way Ms. Bishop treated Claire, and it did no good upsetting her about protocol her girlfriend no doubt drilled into her. “I’ll, uh, go get our dinner.”

“Yes, Gretchen.” It wasn’t so much the words that bothered me as much as the robotic delivery and… I don’t know, just this feeling of emphasis she put on my name.

I turned and started toward the kitchen, when the leash went taut. I stopped and looked down at my hand. You’d think I’d remember the goddamn _leash_ , but – Jeez! – I don’t usually have to consider my date’s _slave restraints_ when I go to get food.

I looked at Claire. “Sorry for pulling… Uh, what do I do with this?”

“Thanks, Gretchen,” she whispered, and then swallowed. “My… my master usually ties it to her chair. You might prefer… tying it to the chair I’m sitting in?”

“Your…” Ms. Bishop was very commanding, but… Claire’s master? I guess it made sense when you considered the fact that Claire was quite clearly her bondage slave, but I hadn’t had a lot of time to consider before I had a leash thrust into my hand. I looked at said leash and, yeah, I admit it, I didn’t unclip it from her collar. Yes, I did tie it to her chair. Yes, I’m going to hell.

I suppose it was the fact that Claire wasn’t complaining that influenced my judgment. Sure, she might have been suffering from Stockholm syndrome or something, but she seemed right in the head, bondage notwithstanding. It was also probably a factor that I kind of thought she looked really hot in that getup. Trust me, I’m not a creep, but Claire’s hot anyway, and when she’s in submissive mode she’s… I’m _not_ a creep.

Heading over to my little kitchenette – if that’s what you’d call it; company apartments were very richly furnished – I dished up our dinner, a nice fettuccine recipe with pieces of chicken, and took the plates back to the table. “Here you go, Claire,” I said hesitantly as I put the plate in front of her, my eyes taking in her restraints… and the way her body stood out in that tight little outfit.

“Thank you, Gretchen.” She paused. “Um, may I ask a question?”

“Of course,” I replied, sitting down across from her. “You don’t need to ask.”

“Well, you seem a little new to the whole dominating thing,” she said. “Master gave me to you for the night, though. I have to be a perfect little pet, submissive and eager to please, or I get punished, so… Do you want any, um, suggestions on how to, you know, dominate me?”

By the end of that sentence, a faint blush became visible on her cheeks, which only made her look cuter.

“I, um…” I swallowed. I didn’t want to dominate her. Really. I just wanted a date with Ms. Bishop’s hot secretary! I knew they were sleeping together, so when Claire told me I needed to ask her boss for permission I didn’t think it could have been anything close to this. But Ms. Bishop evidently decided I’d make a good… what the hell? Dominatrix? So, here I was with Claire in fetish gear… “What suggestions?”

Claire took a breath and let it out. “Well, Master doesn’t have me sit at the table like a person.” She made a disgruntled face. “I get to sit at her feet like the pet I am. She puts my food in a bowl on the floor, and I get another bowl for water, and I eat just with my mouth. Sometimes if I’m a good girl, she lets me sit between her legs and feeds me from her plate. She sticks bits of food in my mouth, and I lick her fingers clean.”

I stared at her. The whole thing was disturbing. How… how could she let Ms. Bishop treat her like that? “Claire, you have to do whatever I say, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, Gretchen.”

“Then answer me honestly,” I told her. “Do you have to do what Ms. Bishop tells you because you want to or because she’s forcing you?”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I like being her pet. I love Master Elle, and she cares about me as much as her cold heart can.”

She opened her eyes. “I’m a masochist. I like being hurt, and being degraded _can_ be fun sometimes. I’m also immortal. That’s, you know, my power. There’s very little Master or you or anyone can do to seriously hurt me.”

She shrugged, and gave a little smile. “She wanted you to play with me. Go on and have some fun with me. I’m here to serve.”

I opened my mouth to speak. Closed it.

I ate a bit of pasta.

Claire just sat there, waiting for me to speak.

“You’re not going to eat, are you?” I demanded. “Not until I tell you?”

“No, Gretchen.”

I sighed. So, you see, Ms. Bishop kind of forced me to dominate Claire. I stood up, walked over, and untied the leash from her chair.

Claire looked up, very alert.

I gave the leash a little tug. She stood up, and I led her over to my chair.

“Get on the floor,” I said, resigned.

“Yes, Gretchen.” She dropped to her knees and put her hands on the floor. I have to admit the image was kind of sexy. She looked so helpless, and I had power over her. There’s something about that…

I grabbed her plate and put it down in front of her.

“Eat,” I told her. “You can use your hands.”

I paused, waiting to see what she’d do.

“Yes, Gretchen. Thank you, Gretchen.” Claire looked at her meal speculatively. She held a hand up over it, clearly trying to figure out how best to pick anything up.

“Hey, I said to eat, not stare at it,” I snapped as best I could, giving her leash a tug for good measure.

“Yes, Gretchen,” she said quickly. “Sorry, Gretchen.” She reached her hand into the pasta, picked up a messy clump, and brought it toward her mouth. She tilted her head as she tried to catch all the wayward pieces of pasta and clumps of sauce, her tongue occasionally flicking out.

Watching her, I felt kind of guilty. I was helping to make Claire do this dehumanizing stuff. It was wrong. I was pretty sure it was wrong. I was also pretty sure it was kind of sexy.

I sat down on the chair, still holding onto the leash, and ate as well. You know, with a fork. I felt sorry for her. “Claire, do you want… Are you really okay, like that?”

She paused her meal. It really was messy for a date. Sauce covered her cheeks, and her makeup was ruined. She licked her lips quickly before replying, “I want to be a good toy, Gretchen. I’m okay.”

I took a deep breath. “Your… master going to reward you for a good job?”

She licked her fingers. “Master would be pleased if I do well,” she agreed. “I’ll probably just not get punished, rather than getting anything special, though. You know, I asked for this.”

“You asked her to make you…?” I waved a hand to indicate her general predicament.

“Submit?” She shook her head. “Nah. That was all Master Elle. I did ask to be brought to you, Gretchen. I liked you, and Master thought you’d like having me for a night.”

“Uh…” I stared down at her. It was certainly very _weird_ , but Claire seemed perfectly fine with her, erm, bondage. Strange as it was, she was actually kind of cute down on the floor like that.

Watching her face carefully to make sure she was cool with it, I tied the leash to my chair. Claire bowed her head expectantly, and on a whim I stroked her head. Yeah, like she was a golden retriever. Her hair was nice and soft. “Show me your collar.”

“Yes, Gretchen.” She raised herself up off her arms, settling back onto the backs of her legs, and offered me her neck.

I traced my fingertips along the thick black leather. Her collar looked very sturdy, and as I felt the back of it under her hair, I realized it was also padlocked. “Damn. Your master really wants these things on, huh?”

She gave me a pointed look, as if to say ‘duh’, but muttered a “Yes, Gretchen.”

“Are you supposed to do that?” I asked with a quirky smile, which certainly wasn’t a smirk because I’m not a sadist like Ms. Bishop. Right.

She stiffened. “You’re welcome to punish me if you want, Gretchen.”

I imagined spanking her, my hand coming down on her bare ass. She’d probably yelp and ask for another. Bondage slaves did that, right?

“Um…” I did kind of want to punish her, and she was willing. “Dinner first.”

I waited for her to react indignantly. I’d apologize and say I was just kidding.

“Yes, Gretchen,” she said, easily complying with something pretty _unfair_. She glanced down at her plate. “Do you want me to start eating again?”

“In a sec,” I told her. I was getting more comfortable with the idea that I was in charge. “I want to look some more at this collar.”

There was a fairly large medallion shaped like a dog license hanging from the D-ring in front. I grabbed it and pulled it toward me. “Claire, property of Elle Bishop, CEO Primatech,” I read. “I gather this phone number is hers?”

“Yes, Gretchen.” She smiled. “So if I do something bad, people can contact my owner and tell her what a bad girl I’m being.” She chuckled as though the whole thing amused her.

Maybe it was just a joke. Maybe this whole thing was a big prank. Or maybe she was a masochist.

“And does she… spank you?” My voice squeaked.

She shook her head. “Usually she just zaps me. That is, she uses her lightning to electrify me.”

I let the fork drop down on the table. “She makes _lightning_?”

I mean, I knew the boss had some definite power, but I didn’t think she had a literal _power_. An evolved human running the show? And she made lightning? Yikes!

“Oh, yeah,” she agreed. “Definitely.”

“So, you’re both evolved humans?” I questioned. “No ‘one of us, one of them’?”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s just to keep Master’s underlings under control. Me, I’m totally under control. I don’t need a normal to keep me in my place…” she trailed off, looking at me with wide eyes. “Sorry, Gretchen.”

It took me a moment to understand. She’d used a pejorative I hadn’t even realized existed because up until a few months ago I hadn’t found out evolved humans existed. “Oh, _now_ you have a ‘normal’ to keep you in your place, huh?”

“Sorry, Gretchen,” she repeated. She looked away, a touch of nervousness in her face.

Yeah… I began to realize the enormity of her mistake. She just made a sort of ‘racist’ remark about me because I don’t have a power. That was a pretty major boo-boo. I could seriously punish her for this.

I narrowed my eyes as I examined her. “You say you’re sorry, but is it because you feel guilty or because you don’t want me to punish you?”

She opened her mouth. After a moment, she said, “I’m sorry… because I feel guilty. I was repeating Master’s thoughts, but she’s… she’s my master and I’m a pet, and I should be nice… and I also don’t really want to get punished.”

She looked up with this adorably pitiable look in her eyes.

“You act like a pet,” I observed. She had the begging puppy dog eyes down, that was for sure. I wondered how much of it was an act and how much of that was Claire.

“Thanks, Gretchen.”

I snorted. It was kind of funny that she’d see it as a compliment. I took a bite.

“You do any tricks?” I asked with a little smirk.

She shrugged. “I can roll over, and play dead, and beg – I’m good at that. I’m smart like a person, so I can understand pretty much any order you want to give me.”

I shifted uneasily. “Um… do you perform any, uh, sexual orders?”

She blushed. “M-Master… She, uh… That is, yes. I’m there for her pleasure 24/7… and now I’m yours for the night, so…”

“So if I were to order you to take off everything that’s not locked on, screw me right here, and go back to your meal…?” I meant it to sound sexy, like I was so in control, but I’m pretty sure I stuttered over the important parts. My face felt really hot too.

“I’d do it,” she said haltingly. “And if anything about my performance is unsatisfactory, you could punish me.”

“Huh.” I took that in. “Go back to your meal, Claire.”

I let go of her collar.

“Thanks, Gretchen.” She dropped her head, and went on grabbing bits of food to shovel in her mouth. It really was cute to watch. I let my gaze wander a bit lower. I had to admit she looked pretty hot.

“So, you’re a dehumanized… _sexualized_ … voluntary… slave girl,” I summarized. “I used to have a radical feminist roommate in college. Something tells me, she wouldn’t like you.”

Claire smiled up at me through the sauce. “She doesn’t have to. _You_ like me, don’t you, Gretchen?”

I nodded. “You know I do.”

I eyed her high heels, which didn’t look the least bit comfortable, but did kind of make her look sexy. “Out of curiosity, how long do you have to wear that stuff?”

She looked up at me, her cheeks reddening. “You can order me to take it off whenever, Gretchen.”

I realized she thought I meant the rest of her outfit.

“Your heels and collar, I mean,” I explained with a nervous laugh. “When will Ms. Bishop take them off?”

“Oh…” She shrugged. “Maybe tomorrow. Maybe she’ll leave them on for a week if I don’t do a good job tonight. If you tell her I’ve been a good girl, she’ll probably take them off for when I work.”

She gave me a hopeful glance. It seemed she really depended on me putting in a good word for her with her master.

“And if I tell her you were a bad girl, you get punished,” I finished. It made sense if you thought about the fact that Ms. Bishop thought of Claire as a toy, which she lent to me for my enjoyment. She wanted to make sure I had a good time with Claire, her toy. “So, it’s really up to me how well you’re treated?”

“Yes, Gretchen.”

I opened my mouth to assure her that I’d tell Ms. Bishop that she was the best behaved girl, and that I really wasn’t cut out for dominating anyone. Instead, I said, “Well, that certainly gives you an incentive to make me happy.”

I’m going to hell.

“Yes, Gretchen,” she agreed. “How can I make you happy?”

“Well, tell me about yourself,” I suggested, still trying to get this date on track. “You’re immortal? Wait, exactly how old are you?” At this point I’d halfway expect to be dating someone old enough to be my grandmother.

“Just twenty-five,” she assured me. “Yeah, I can live forever, but I currently look my age.”

“Oh, that’s good.” I chuckled. “I had this vision of you playing cards with Sacher-Masoch.”

She swallowed a bit of her meal, and coughed. “I’m such a silly pet, I, uh… Sacher who?”

I laughed. “Leopold Ritter von Sacher-Masoch. Don’t tell me you don’t know who _he_ is?” I teased. I helped myself to some pasta, speared on an actual fork.

“Like I said – silly pet.” She shrugged.

“Sacher-Masoch,” I repeated. “Masoch. Even a silly pet should be able to get this one.”

“Oh. _Masochist_ ,” she got it. “Um, Master sometimes compares herself to the Marquis de Sade, and that’s where ‘sadist’ comes from. You know him?”

“ _Everyone_ knows him,” I said. “You know, I’d expect you to know more about this stuff, considering…”

I pointed at the collar.

“Master doesn’t exactly read me history books,” she said with a shrug. “I’m not… She doesn’t keep me around for my _brain_.”

“Oh…” That’s right. She was a sex toy. A hot sex toy. Here for my pleasure. Why exactly was I quizzing her on history?

“Can I…” I stopped and swallowed. “Can I… p-play w-with you now, Claire?”

She sat up. “You can play with me whenever you want. May I ask a favor?”

“Uh. Okay,” I allowed.

“My face,” she chuckled. “I got it all messy. You mind cleaning it?”

“Sure,” I agreed. I grabbed my napkin – why hadn’t I given her one? – and carefully wiped her face clean. “You know, I don’t know what my problem was. You like being treated like a slave, right?”

“It’s kinda nice,” she agreed. “It’s exciting… and I get to make people I like feel good.”

She idly licked at her fingers.

I pushed back my chair and stood up… causing her to pitch forward. I’d forgotten the leash. “Oh, sorry, Claire.”

“That’s okay, Gretchen,” she mumbled. “You’re just going to punish me now, anyway, right?”

“Right.” I untied the leash, wrapping it around my hand. “Stand.”

“Yes, Gretchen.” She carefully stood, wobbling on her ultra-high heels. “You know, I’ve never been punished by someone besides Master… I’m guessing you won’t zap me, so…”

“I…” I closed my eyes, and reopened them. “I was thinking… I’d… s-spank you… Is that okay?”

“Yes, Gretchen,” she said in her usual submissive way. “I’m your toy for the night. Do you, uh, want me across the table?”

“N-no.” I shook my head. “I want you…”

Trailing off, I gave the leash a tug. “This way.”

I started walking toward the other section of the apartment, careful to be slow enough for Claire to walk comfortably. Not that I thought she was really comfortable. I wondered if it would be easier for her to crawl. She was a ‘pet’, so it wasn’t like that would be any more demeaning than anything else she had to do.

Anyway, I led her across the apartment… over to my bed. Yes, I _was_ thinking about sex even with every crazy kinky thing that was thrown at me. What can I say? Claire’s a hottie.

“So, yeah,” I said, after I’d just stared at the bed for a minute or so. “If you could, um, bend over the side…”

“Yes, Gretchen,” she said, a little nervous. Well, after all, I was going to _spank_ her. She stepped up to the side, and then bent at the hips so that her torso rested against the mattress while her ass was positioned where I could easily get at it.

I stared at her, just trying to comprehend what I was seeing. I had a _bondage slave girl_ on my bed, and I was about to _spank her_. It was like a bizarre fantasy come to life. I looked at the leash in my hand. “Claire? You know why I think you should be punished, right?”

She craned her neck to look back at me. “Because I challenged your authority? I was disrespectful, and everything a pet girl _shouldn’t_ be. I deserve to get punished, Gretchen. Please punish me, and save Master the effort.”

“Oh… Okay.” I didn’t know what I’d expected her to say or do, but her literally asking for it sure came as a shock. Her master must have trained her pretty well.

“Oh, wicked, bad, naughty, evil Zoot,” I muttered the movie quote under my breath.

First things first, I needed to free my hands. Undoing the loop around my hand, I stretched the leash to the nearest bedpost and tied it to the end. Claire now secured to the bed, I gave the leash a playful tug to see how she’d react.

She looked back, but said nothing.

I lifted her skirt, pushed it forward so it would stay up, and then pulled down her panties. “Um…” My eyes were glued to Claire’s pretty ass. Raising my hand, I gave her a quick smack. “Is that okay?”

She wiggled a little. “G-Gretchen, you can spank me as much as you want, as hard as you want.”

“Oh? So, I can do this…?” I gave her another smack, putting some muscle into it.

That elicited a little whimper. “Yes, Gretchen.”

“Alright. When I spank you, I want you to thank me and ask for another.”

“Yes, Gretchen.”

I gave her the hardest smack I could muster.

She both yelped and jumped. “Thanks, Gretchen. May I have another?”

I obliged, giving her another hard one.

“Ah! Th-thanks, Gretchen. May I have another?”

Nine more later, and I stopped. My hand was starting to hurt. You read that right.

Claire was in considerably more pain, naturally, but… she was enjoying herself. She was wiggling around all sexily, clearly turned on.

“You like that, Claire?”

“Um, yes, Gretchen,” she admitted. “Hurts so good.”

I sat down on the bed, and lay down so that I faced Claire. “You seriously liked it?”

“Yes, Gretchen,” she said. “It feels a bit bad… but it also feels good. I like that it was you hurting me… Makes me feel…”

“Feel what?” I asked, curious.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, her shoulder rubbing against the leash. “I’m needed. Appreciated. When you spank me I feel you. You want me, and it’s like your essence, your desire goes into me and becomes pain. I feel you, you make me… burn. I feel so alive. I feel you inside my skin, burning it, making me real because I’m with you… You’re—”

I cut her off with a kiss. Claire was hot. She was really hot, and I couldn’t resist anymore.

She kissed me back, and after a moment brought her hands up to embrace me.

I fumbled to try to take off her top. My fingers hit her firm collar, and I started as I realized she was in fact Ms. Bishop’s bondage slave. Whether or not it was voluntary didn’t matter. If Ms. Bishop had ordered Claire to be my toy, and I took advantage of that…

I broke away. “Um, Claire? I know you have to do what I say, so I, um…”

“Yes, Gretchen?” she asked a little bit breathlessly. “What do you want me to do?”

“No, um…” I shook my head. “I just… want to be sure that, um, _you_ want to, um, make love? I don’t want to force you to do anything that you don’t want to do… especially sex, ‘cause that’s, well, rape.”

“Gretchen, of course I want to. You think I thought becoming your toy for the night would involve anything less?” She smiled. “Master gave you my safeword, remember? If I don’t say that, I’m consenting… fully.”

“Oh, uh…” I tried to remember what the boss had said before handing Claire off to me. “Something about a phobia?”

“Right,” Claire agreed. “I say something about a phobia, you stop. I don’t think _you_ will, um, reach the kind of intensity where that could be a problem. Master is a lot more sadistic than you… Betcha haven’t considered using power tools on me, right?”

“She uses _power tools_ on you?”

“Yeah. She’s got a big fucking nail gun, a drill, and a chainsaw…” She looked at me seriously. “I usually say the safeword by the time she breaks out the chainsaw.”

“Jesus,” I swore. “What is she, a serial killer?”

“Um… Well, she kinda used to be an assassin,” Claire said. “And she did get in some trouble for killing people without permission, so in a way yeah.” She chuckled, but I could tell the laughter was forced. “Anyway, she’s okay now. She’s got the company to run, so she’s less… hands-on. I’m just her immortal play-toy, so she works off certain urges on me.”

Urges? Well, I could appreciate that part. I had ‘certain urges’ to work off on Claire, too. It was high time I find out what this pet could do.


End file.
